Practical Magic
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: HIATUS! Based on the movie Practical Magic. The Thomas' are a bunch of wily, fun witches. One problem: the men they fall for are all doomed to die. Everybody except Luna, Hermione, and the Aunts are non magic. Briefly HGOC, and LLDM, Eventually SSHG. This
1. Prologue: Miverva's Curse

Practical Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the movie Practical Magic, or anything else that you recognize.

Summery: Based on the movie Practical Magic. The Thomas' are a bunch of wily, fun witches. One problem: the men they fall for are all doomed to die. Everybody except Luna, Hermione, and the Aunts are non magic. Briefly HG/OC, LL/DM, Eventually SS/HG. This story will also be quite humorous.

A/N: Obviously I changed both Hermione and Luna's last names. I didn't think either one worked so... there you go. I've taken down Love Conquers All because, let's face it, it sucked big time. It was, after all my first attempt but it still sucked. I may or may not rewrite it. We'll see. So now, on we go.

Prologue: Minerva's Curse

In a little town, not far from London, lived four very special women. Two little girls, Hermione and Luna and their two kind, old aunts, Sophia and Geogina. Now, the town was afraid of these women.

"Aunt Sophia?" Hermione asked one day after school.

"Yes Hermione dear?"

"Why does everybody hate us?" her sister Luna looked up in intrest. Aunt Sophia sighed in resignation.

"Alright. Well, for over four hundred years, we Thomas women have been blamed for everything that has ever gone wrong in this town."

"So they hate us because they blame us?" Luna asked, confused.

"They don't really hate us dear," Aunt Georgina said. "we just make them a little nervous."

"Ha," Aunt Sophia said. "Let's face it Gina, we Thomas women have always created a stir. It all began with your ancestor, Minerva. She was a witch, the first in our family. And you, my darlings, are the most recent in a long and distinguisted line."

"Is that why they wanted to hang her," Hermione asked. "Because she was a witch?"

"Well, the fact that our Aunt Minerva was a bit of a heartbreaker didn't help. Nor did the fact that most of her lovers had wives on the hanging commitee. But no. I don't think it was either of those reasons. They feared her because she had a gift. A power that has been passed onto you children. She had the gift of magic, and it was this very gift that saved her life. She was banished to this very island, with her unborn child growing inside her belly. She waited for her lover to rescue her. But...he never came. No one came. In a moment of dispair, she cast a spell upon herself, that she would never again feel the agony of love. But as her bitterness grew, her spell turned into a curse. A curse upon any man who dared love a Thomas woman."

"So is that why daddy died," Luna asked. "because of the curse."

"Yes my darling," Aunt Sophia said. "Your mother knew. She heard the beetle ticking for your father's death all day long. She knew that if you heard the sound of the Death Watch Beetle, the man you love is doomed to die."

"But that is how you came to live with us," cut in Aunt Geogina. "We tucked you into our lives then, and we've raised you the best way we know how. Do you remember?"

"In this house," the four of them said, laughing. "we have chocolate cake for breakfast, and we never bother with such trival things as bedtimes and brushing your teeth." They all broke down in laughter. Then Aunt Sophia sobered.

"But with the sweets, come the sours. So if you find yourself the center of attention,its not that they hate you. Its just that we're different."

"But you know girls, the only curse in this family, is sitting right there. Your Aunt Sophia." she said, pointing.

"Oh come on Gina. Even you have to admit that any man who becomes involved with a Thomas woman is bound to wind up six feet under."

"Oh spare me."

"What about my poor Johnathon?"

"It was an accident."

"It was fate."

"It was an accident."

"No no no, it was fate."

"Accident."

"Fate."

"Momma died of a broken heart didn't she?" Hermione asked, interupting their arguement.

"Yes my darling girl, she did." Aunt Sophia said.

"Hey, my little witch. Let's go upstairs and do some spells." Aunt Georgina said.

"What about homework?" Hermione asked.

"Oh pish posh. You'll learn things in this house that you'll never learn in school." Aunt Sophia said.

A/N: So what do you think? You like? You hate? I've got the next chapter almost ready so it'll be there soon. :) R&R!


	2. A Love Spell and a Blood Oath

Practical Magic

A/N: My Snape will be OOC.

Chapter One: A Love Spell and a Blood Oath

The next morning, the were woken by a knock on the door. Luna and Hermione got out of bed and stood at the top of the stairs, watching. There was a woman at the door. Aunt Sophia and Aunt Georgina looked at each other.

"Get the bird." Aunt Georgina said, resigned.

"Get the book," Aunt Sophia replied.

_-A Few Minutes Later- _

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Aunt Sophia asked the woman.

"Yes, he's all I think about." Aunt Georgina held the dove in her hands.

"I want him to want me so bad, he can't stand it." and she pierced the bird with a long needle.

"Be careful what you wish for dear." Aunt Georgina said, quietly.

"I never want to fall in love, I never want to fall in love." Hermione muttered from her place on the stairs.

"I can't wait to fall in love." Luna said, dreamily.

------

_-Later that night-_

-----

Hermione plucked the pettle from a rose and placed it in the wooden bowl she carried.

"He will hear my call from a mile away." she plucked another.

"His favorate color will be black." Luna came into the room as Hermione plucked another rose pettle.

"Whay are you doing?" she asked.

"Summoning up a true love spell," she replied. "He'll be a master in the kitchen. He'll sarcastic but kind." she plucked more rose pettles.

"His favorate shape will be a star. He'll have black eyes, greasy hair, and a long nose."

"Eww, come on," Luna said. "Besides, I thought you never wanted to fall in love."

"What the point? The guy I dreamed up doesn't exist. And if he doesn't exist, I'll never die of a broken heart." She walked to the balcony and held out the bowl of pettles. They floated up in a sudden gental gust of wind and seem to swirl a circle around the moon before disappearing into the night.

_-Years Later-_

"Hermione." Luna said, giggling as she ran out to the balony. She threw the bag of stuff she was carrying to a man standing in the garden below.

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Oh Herm, you have no idea."

"Do you really love him enough to marry him?"

"Its enough. I hate it her. I want to go where no one's ever heard of us."

"I'll miss you." Hermione said quietly.

"We'll see each other again. We'll grow old together, just you and me. Just two old broads living in a big house with all these cats. And I bet we did on the same day." Hermione giggled.

"You swear?"

"Honey?" Luna called down to the man in the garden. "I need your pocket knife." He threw it to her. She opened it and placed it against her palm. Then she dragged it across and made a cut.

"My blood..." she took Hermione's hand and did the same. "Your blood." Then they clasped their hands together.

"Our blood." she said. Then she gave her sister a hug and jumped down on to the shoulders of her lover. Hermione watched her sister and them man until they were lost from view.


End file.
